Nothing Lasts Forever
by GeRuKai o 3o
Summary: I think I lived a good life, don't you think so? I became a strong nation, before it fell. I raised Ludwig and he grew perfectly fine and awesome (Not as awesome as me of course) I just wish he would already confess to Italy though. I guess... I guess it's time for me, I hope Ludwig would do great even without my awesomeness with him. Criticism is welcome as long as it helps me :)


**Hey! It's me Geru, so I hope you like this story, it might be suckish, but yeah. So anyways R&R and criticism is welcome as long as it's not offensive!**

NOTHING LASTS FOREVER

**Chapter 1: The last wurst**

_"Bruder!" I watched as Ludwig tries to go through the Russian forces to reach me, his blue eyes showed determination as he shot down soldier after soldier "EAST! HANG IN ZERE!" I struggled against the handcuffs and the Russian soldiers' hold against me as they dragged me away. This can't be happening. I-I can't… I can't leave Ludwig to fight this war alone, even with Italy and Japan by his side; he won't be able to defeat all of them… Ludwig… He need as much help as he needs… He needs me. With new found strength and anger I jumped up doing a backflip and landed behind one of the Russian soldiers that held me and head-butt him, leaving him to crumble to the stone hard ground unconscious. Turning to the other soldier in time to see him charging at me, in a second I moved my feet my left leg forward and bent, turning I raised my right leg and kicked him on the head and watched as he flew three feet, hearing that sickening crack when I kicked him, I knew the guy was good as dead. I smiled big and wide seeing my work, I kneeled down to one of them looking for the keys, though it's hard since my hands are handcuffed behind my back. The battle is still going on and I tried my best to find the keys faster, so that I could go back to West, as soon as we figure out how to take back my country everything would be fine and we would win this war, but for now, I have to live with him in his house. _

_ "Ah, Prussia" startled I turned around ready to kick the living daylights of the person behind me only to have something cold and hard meet my face and fell to the ground hitting my head in the process. My vision blurred and everything around me seemed to be muffled. My nose felt like it was on fire and it was hard to breathe, my head hurt so badly I couldn't register what was happening around me. My hands felt numb. I tried to move them only to flinch in pain. I probably scraped my hands while I fell. Groaning I blinked multiple times to only meet Lavender eyes meet my red ones._

_ "Russia" I growled_

_ He went down on one knee, resting his pipe on his soldier, probably the thing he used to hit me with. Glaring at him as he smiled that sweet innocent smile of his, with the rage boiling up inside my chest I spat at his face, probably a bad idea. His smile never left his face as he stood and wiped his face with a handkerchief and raised his pipe. I could feel that strange aura around him making a shiver run down my spine. I looked at Ludwig's furious expression as he fought hard. It looked like he ran out of ammo and just fought the enemy with his bare hands, even his soldiers. I watched as Ludwig got shot to the shoulder and still charged the enemy his fists connecting with their faces, our eyes met and I gave him the biggest smile I could give him, a genuine smile, and mouthed the words _"Ich liebe dich, bruder"_ before the pipe hit my skull and everything went black. _

I bolted upright from my bed, breathing heavily and touching the small scar on my head where the pipe had hit me years ago, feeling sweat dripping from my forehead. I took deep breaths to calm myself down, although I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes as I remembered my times with Russia, the chains, the sound of the whip hitting my pale flesh, the muffled screams through the gag, my screams, the laughter that erupted from his mouth as I screamed my throat dry, but… I'm glad that no matter how much he tortured me I kept my mouth shut, though it was no use, my brother still lost the war. Suddenly every scar I have gained from my torturous days with Russia started to hurt making me gasp in pain. A choked sob escape my lips as I tried to stop the tears that ran down my cheeks. I placed my hand on the long scar on my ribs where it felt like it was just whipped only moments ago, another gasp and my hand immediately went to my thigh where the knife was. I couldn't help it anymore. I sobbed my heart out as the pain increased, as if the wounds were newly made, as if I could feel the cold metal through my flesh, the whip hit my back, the sound of the chains as I tried to escape, to move out of harm's way. I sobbed as I heard the door open slowly and heard a few voices talking. Ludwig and I were visiting Austria and Hungary and surprisingly so was Italy and Lovino. I must've woken them up.

I felt strong arms wrapped around me "Bruder, shhhh, I'm here. I'm here. You're fine" West said comfortingly as I sobbed into his chest "It vas just a nightmare East, it vas only a nightmare"

I could still hear some voices talking, they didn't leave

"I-It hurts Vest, it hurts" I sobbed "My he-head, my a-arms" I coughed "My ch-chest" I could just hear him, his child-like voice, stern and demanding, laughing when I screamed for him to stop. It was like Russia was right here in this room

He laid a hand on my head rocking back and forth in a comforting manner "It's over now, it's done. You're not in zat hellhole anymore. You're here vith me, safe und sound" he whispered in my ear

"I'm sorry Vest" I sobbed harder "I'm so, so sorry"

He slowly pulled himself away from me at arm's length, looking at me with his blue eyes "You have nozing to apologize for bruder. It vasn't you're fault vhat happened, it vas my fault for building zat vall"

He had me in another hug rocking back and forth in a calming matter as he sang the old songs Opa used to sing to us when we had a nightmare.

Schlaf ein, schlaf ein, schlaf ein.

Du gähnst schon, komm kuschel dich ein.

Ich sing dir noch ein Lied.

Ich freu mich so das es dich gibt.

Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht, wir sehn uns so wieder, die Sonne lacht.

Schlaf ein ,schlaf ein,schlaf ein.

Wir lieben dich, schlaf jetzt ein.

Wir lieben dich schlaf jetzt ein

I wrapped my arms around him, despite how big he is I was able to put my arms around him completely as I hugged him back, I didn't realized I was trembling when Ludwig rubbed his hand on my back as to calm me down. Slowly, my eye lids started to get heavier, hearing footsteps from the hallway getting further away. Ludwig laid me down slowly on the bed as he continues to sing. Feeling a warm presence lie down beside me I wrapped my arms around him breathing in his scent. Feeling the vibrations on his chest as he continues to sing to me, nobody knows that Ludwig could sing, he has a great voice, especially when he sings; it calms me down when I hear him sing to me. Slowly I drifted off to sleep, hearing Ludwig as he sings; the calm wind of the night and the swaying motions has led me back to the world of slumber once again.

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs from the kitchen, slowly I opened my eyes to see the empty space beside me, knowing Ludwig, he probably woke up around four in the morning, did his morning jogging and made breakfast when he came back. My eyes felt heavy and puffy from crying before sleeping last night, it is kinda annoying though sometimes. Slowly I stood up and stretched and sat back down on my bed, lifting up my hand I traced the scars on my chest to my side leading up to that small scar on my forehead. No matter how many years it happened, no matter how long it time has passed it still haunted me to this day. Taking a deep breath I stood up and change into something a bit more appropriate, a white t-shirt and basketball shorts, slowly and quietly I walked towards the kitchen, but stopped when I heard my name, curious I put my ear on the door trying to hear their conversations.

"…How is he?" asked Austria

"Ve, Ludwig you have a nice voice" I could just imagine little Luddy blushing, I held back my laughter, he did try his best to hide his talent.

"Anyways Ludwig, how is Gilbert?" asked Hungary her voice laid with worry

"Eh, who cares about that potato bastard number two? So he got a nightmare, so what?"

"Ve~ Fratello don't be mean"

I could barely hear Ludwig's sigh with the two Italians arguing

"Gilbert is…" he paused making the everyone go silent and listen carefully "…he dreamed of the time he vas taken by Russia… he still felt bad zat he got himself captured and blaming himself for losing ze var. He's been haunted by zose nightmare for years, it vas vorst before zen, he vould vake up screaming and would zink he was still in Russia being tortured…" He talked normally, but I knew better, I AM his bruder, I know his voice is filled with concern and worry, but he can hide it well from others. But it was nice to know that they cared.

The room was silent, he let the information sink into their heads. I decided to just make my entrance now. Taking a deep breath I slammed the door open making Roderich jump and Elizaveta to choke on her eggs and made the Italian bruder's scared out of their wits. "Ze awesome Prussia is here! Bask in my awesomeness!" I yelled smiling as if nothing happened last night.

Ludwig was still cooking not affected by my outburst. He calmly turned off the stove and served bacon and eggs and started cooking the wurst.

"Guten morgen East" he said calmly

"Guten Morgen Vest, vhat's for breakfast?" Knowing all too well what he was cooking

"Vurst" he simply stated

"Awesome! Well not as awesome as me of course!" I said and sat down next to Elizaveta, in the corner of my eye I could see her looking at me worriedly, but then turned away when Ludwig placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me with a couple of toasted bread, I raised my eyebrow at him and he grunted "Vait vould you? It's still cooking"

I shrugged and dug in biting on the bacon and poured myself a cup of coffee, pouring in some milk and two cubes of sugar, watching as the black color transformed into a brownish color. I heard the scraping of metal and Ludwig placed two wurst on my plate. I gulfed down my breakfast and drank my coffee when it was luke warm, never liked it hot. I leaned back against my chair and sighed placing a hand on my stomach, smiling. Ludwig glanced at me then went back to eating. Slowly I reached for the last wurst on the plate and before I could get it Ludwig's hand was also reaching for it. I looked up at him and he looked up at me, he glared and I just smiled, before you knew it we were on the floor wrestling for the last wurst, while everybody was just watching.

"C'mon Vest! I'm awesome, so I should get the last vurst"

"No vay in hell East" he punched me on my face and I knee him on the stomach.

I laughed while we fought it was like old times with Opa. I stopped…Opa; I was so distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't notice Ludwig pushing me off of him and he ran towards the table and ate the last wurst.

"No fair!" I said while pouting while Elizaveta chuckled and Roderich smiled "Rematch!"

"It's already down my digestive track, so you're too late"

I pouted and stood up, brushing off the dirt of off me. I coughed a little and sat back down on my seat and just reached for the leftover bacon instead before finishing off my coffee. Ludwig glanced at me, but I waved him off, he was worried because I coughed, so what? It was just a cough, nothing serious.

I listened as they talked about when the World Meeting is and it was going to be held in Germany, not just IN Germany, but EASTERN GERMANY! Oh this is too good to be true; maybe West would allow me to join their meeting since it is being held in Eastern Germany. I don't care what people said, the eastern part in Germany was Prussia, so he might actually let me in the meetings this time. I've never been to any of the meetings before, either Alfred or Arthur would kick me out or Vash, he still hates me for talking to his lil sis. Well this time, since Germany is the host I could join the meetings!

"Hey Vest?" I asked

He turned his attention to me with one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner

"Ja East?"

"Could I join the meeting?" I asked hopefully

The room fell silent as Ludwig thought if he would allow me to join the meeting, Hungary and Austria stopped their discussion when they heard my question, and the Italian brothers have stopped talking when they noticed that they were the only ones talking.

"I-" He was interrupted by Italy

"Ve~? Why is everyone so quiet?"

I coughed. What the hell? This is strange my asthma must be acting up again. "Vell Feli, I was wondering if I could join the Vorld Meeting"

"Ve~ I think he should join! He was a country so why not let him know what we're talking about" Feli said happily

Ludwig was still thinking if I should join.

"I-" again poor Luddy was interrupted

"That's the point Feli" Lovino said, wow he's agreeing to this? "He WAS a country"

The entire room seem to have gone a lot more quiet than the last time, the words that left that Italians mouth repeated itself in my mind and struck me like a whip to the back, I could just feel the burning sensation on my lower back where the scar remain.

"The one's that attend the meeting are countries, NOT ex-countries" He emphasized the word not.

"I am a country squirt" I said "I govern the eastern side of Germany"

"That doesn't make a damn difference" He scowled

"Oh yeah? So why are you any different?" I smiled smugly at him

His scowl deepened at my words, Feli started to tremble and went to Germany while Austria and Hungary seemed to be awfully quiet.

"Because" He said standing up "I'm allowed to, I haven't been kicked out by any country out of that fucking meeting"

He then stormed out of the kitchen. I scowled glaring at him as he left. Feliciano looked between me and the door where Lovino went and after a few moments he decided to calm his bruder down. Ludwig sighed, I tore my gaze from the door and stood up and walked out of the backdoor slamming the door behind me.

NOTHING LASTS FOREVER


End file.
